Raid 2.4: Collapsing Bridge
Chapter Navigation Missions Challenge= Recommended BP/TAP: ????? *Clear with 0 hero deaths *Clear within 4 min *Slay the boss within 40 sec *Clear with 3 or less party members *Place 2 Mage Hero Collapsing Bridge Description "Decanee has activated a device and the temple is crumbling down. Catch up to Decanee before the road gets blocked." Dialogue Lass: Since a bit ago, I've been hearing a weird sound. Ronan: Though I cannot hear it, it does sound like someone was speaking. Amy: Hold on. It sounds like an ancient language... Amy: Emergency... Device activated? Mari: Activating emergency shutdown. Please quickly leave the temple. Mari: It seems they have activated a device that will shutdown the temple. Ryan: Damn it! The road is collapsing. Apple: It's dangerous! We need to quickly leave... Lass: Well seeing how it's collapsed, we can't go back. Ronan: Then we can only go straight ahead. ???: I cannot let you leave so easily. Briel: You will all go down with this temple. Jin: What the? Didn't you... Briel: It looks like the ones that my brother was indebted to were you people. Briel: I am happy to have been able to repay your kindness. Kyle: We will make sure to properly payback Pino's grudge! ---- Briel: It is time for you to quietly sleep. Meeting with the Past Description "Isn't that us?" Dialogue Lass: Okay, let's move quickly! Arme: Hm, what's this? This feeling... Jin: It feels somewhat familiar... Lire: What are you saying? Mari: This is the distortion of time... Mari: Someone has travelled through time. Grandiel: Did Decanee already...? Cindy: Already? Lass: Wait.. up there... Decanee: My... My... You really are a persistent bunch. Arme: Decanee!! Ryan: What? What's going on? Lass: Looks like we yielded something unexpected. Ronan: Red... Knight... Arme: You... Could you be... Elscud: ...... Decanee: Tsk, the preparations aren't done yet... Arme: Why are we over there...? Lass: That couldn't be when we met Elscud, is it? Arme: So that's it! We didn't disappear, we went to the future. Ronan: I see. From the past we saw what will happen and returned. Kyle: Eh! I have no clue what you guys are saying. Jin: Oh good. I thought I was the only one who couldn't understand! Ley: But why did we return to the past? Mari: Artifacts cannot be used in the same time and same place. Arme: Does that mean that the artifact that Decanee had, pushed our artifact to a different time? Kiwi: I see, everything makes sense now. Kiwi: There was only ever one artifact. Kiwi: Simply put, the one artifact from different times, met in one place. Kyle: Ah, could someone explain in more detail? Cindy: If we were to explain it in a way you'd understand, it would take forever. Arme: I'll explain it to you later. Arme: First, let's go stop Decanee. A Tip you must know while playing! Light Bombardment Light bombardment will drop from the sky to interrupt your party. Dodge the bombardment by dodging the symbol on the ground. Gate Gates are blocking each section of the bridge. You must destroy a gate to progress to the next area. References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story